Mask Of Sanity
by VanitySinclair
Summary: Harry grows up far away from England with his mentor. He returns only to be dragged into a war that he wants nothing to do with. Vampire!Harry, AU, OMC, Possible Slash later on and Rated: M just to be safe for now.


**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling owns everything Harry Potter related. Everything else was born from my imagination. Written for pleasure and no money is being made from this story. Thank you.

xxx

**_Sanity _**_(from Latin: __sānitās__) refers to the soundness, rationality and healthiness __of the human mind, as opposed to insanity. A person is sane if they are rational._

_xxx_

**Chapter 01**

It would be sunrise soon. You could tell by the orange haze slowly starting to appear way off in the horizon. But still dark enough to say it was still night. Shadows from tall buildings were becoming more contrast in the still early sunrise. Making it easy for those who wanted to blend into shadows of dark alleys and such.

"Please!" A woman, maybe in her thirties, cried out. She'd been walking the streets at night until she noticed someone following her, causing her to flee in fright when the footprints began picking up some speed. She ran right into a filthy alley, hoping to lose whoever was chasing her but to her horror reaching a dead end instead.

A pale young man stood before her. His calm demeanor only causing her more fright. Not only that but after running all this way he still seemed perfectly composed unlike the out of breath state she was in. His emerald eyes seemed to glow in the darkness.

"Do you want money? Here, please, take it! Just let me go." She was shaking and fumbling around in her purse, trying to find some money to pay him off.

She looked back up and saw he was walking towards her again but now he had a twisted smile plastered on his face. He backed her into the corner before reaching out and stroking a hair from her face. Time seemed to stop and it eerily silent.

She chose this moment to start screaming again for help that wouldn't come. This seemed to shake the man from his thoughts because he grabbed her throat viciously and held her against the wall with surprising ease.

For the first time tonight she noticed his teeth seemed somehow abnormal, like fangs. He let go of her throat only to pull her head to the side by her hair. She began crying softly, still begging him to stop but knowing he wasn't going to let her go. The moment he went to bite down into her neck a sound of footsteps could be heard coming softly from behind them.

"Tsk Tsk. And I like to think I taught you better than that." A man appearing from the shadows walked up to them. He was tall, pale like the other, with dark wavy hair that seemed perfectly in place unlike her captors hair that seemed wild and uncontrollable.

She gasped in pain as her captor's hand harshly held her throat again. He turned his head slightly to look at the newcomer. Her struggling seemingly unnoticed by the two.

"You're late." He stated without further explanation and a blank expression on his flawless face.

The taller man seemed to roll his eyes at that before taking out a pack of cigarettes and lighting one up. He glanced at the woman for a second before breathing out a cloud of smoke.

"Do you even know where that's been? Might catch something if you aren't careful."

"I've been waiting." A ghost of a frown appearing on the emerald eyed man.

"Well obviously." Was all the other said before turning around and moving away from them.

The woman started making choking noises and her captor looked at her and loosened his grip as if he hadn't meant to tighten his grip so much.

"Be quick. It's time and we need to hurry."

The smaller of the two men suddenly smiled and turned towards his captive again.

Handprints were forming around her neck and she was shaking terribly while her face had tearstreaks down her face. He smiled at her softly, moved his hands from her neck and to her head before twisting it until a snap was heard. He then let her drop to the ground and left her body there without a second thought. He walked up to the older man with an unnatural grace to his stride. The other had been patiently waiting for him to finish up. The two walked in silence for a while until the smaller one broke the silence.

"I haven't been in England in years. I wonder what has changed since I was last there."

The older simply hummed softly to himself. Before looking up at the sky and sighing.

"I have found this small manor at the countryside that we'll use until situation calls for something different."

Not much was said until they reached a penthouse apartment in which they entered. The penthouse seemed rather unlived in while elegant in its own right. The other unusual aspect of the apartment would be the thick, dark curtains that covered all the windows perfectly. While the apartment itself wasn't as large as one would expect a penthouse to be it still suited them fine. Mostly because of the private entrance that gave them the privacy they wanted and no unwanted visitors.

"I'm still hungry." The younger, who went by the name Zane, whined before throwing himself on one of the sofas.

"That's your own fault. Should have thought about that before snapping that womans neck so carelessly." The older scolded lightly.

Zane stared at his master and mentor for a second before scoffing loudly.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have spoilt my appetite. Making it sound like she was diseased or something equally revolting."

His master chuckled before grabbing a book that he had left on the table earlier and seated himself in an armchair close to the fireplace.

Zane had been living with Daren, his mentor, for as long as he could remember himself. While Zane had a slim but fit figure and an average height, Daren was tall and was in incredible shape after decades of training. Daren looked frozen at the age of 25 while Zane was merely 16 years old but liked to think he might pass as a young adult.

Both were very handsome in their own right with flawless skin and an unnatural gleam in their eyes. Daren had cold blue eyes but Zane with his startling emerald ones.

Zane had something though that Daren had often refused to tell him about. A lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead and while Zane didn't know much about it, he knew it meant something since Daren refused to talk about it and decided to allow his hair to grow a little and cover it up until he knew more about it. Meanwhile Darens wavy hair softly shaped his face but sometimes he would tie it back while training or reading.

Zane moved to sit on the carpet next to Daren and rested his head against Darens leg. Sighing absently as he felt Darens hand run through his hair in a soothing manner while reading his book.

"Isn't there a war going on in England? Is it wise to go there at this time, master?" Zane asked softly while staring into the dancing flames of the fireplace. Daren closed his book and placed it back on the table to his right.

"Since when do you worry about such trivial matters, child." Daren stood up walking towards his bedroom.

"Don't call me that and besides who's worried. If I were any calmer I'd be dead. Or well, more so at least." Zane giggled at his own joke before sitting in Darens bed in a comfortable manner.

Daren simply shook his head before he began to unbutton his shirt. His rooms were larger than Zane's rooms, which was one of the main reasons why Zane tended to prefer Daren's over his own. Daren rarely seemed to mind unless he had 'nightly' visitors but that only happened every now and then. He didn't like bringing anyone to his home unless he planned on moving soon after. Zane called it paranoia but Daren was simply being cautious. Better safe than sorry after all.

Being a vampire and having lived for as long as he had, it sort of made sense that he had enemies all over that were out to get him. Especially after all the chaos he caused during his younger years. And besides, it's not being paranoid if they actually are out to get you.

So as a safety precaution Daren liked to move regularly around the world while training his young charge. Plus it gave Zane time to explore around and learn to speak foreign languages more fluently. Regrettably Zane also liked to disappear without notice and since Zane was rather impatient, he would rarely wait or stay put when told to.

"I simply thought you wouldn't want to go near a war, being all paranoid like I know you are. But I like this idea. I'm sure it'll be interesting to watch wizards fight amongst themselves." Zane pointed out. Daren glanced at him after unbuttoning the shirt.

"You'll do no such thing. I want you out of trouble and nowhere near the wizarding community." Daren stated in a voice that left no room for argument. Zane tensed at Daren's tone and frowned.

"Why would you take me there if I am to stay out of trouble. Trouble seems to follow me in my sleep." Zane asked out loud after a moment.

"I have business in London and I'm hoping to get it over with quickly. I'm thinking about South France afterwards or maybe somewhere in Scandinavia." Daren trailed off as he entered his bathroom for a minute before returning to Zane.

Zane knew better than to argue but ever since Daren let it slip that Zane was born in England he'd been craving to see it again. He sat there with a frown muttering things to himself while staring at his shoes like they were the source of his problems. Daren smiled to himself at Zane's childish antics since they were becoming rarer as time passed.

"Don't look so distressed over something so insignificant, Zane. It's unbecoming of you." Daren said as he got into the bed with Zane and grinned when the younger vampire gave him a half hearted glare. Daren beckoned Zane closer and made a small cut to his left wrist with his right hand. Zane didn't need to be told twice and latched onto his arm without a second thought. Which only made Daren smile softly at the younger vampire.

Feeding could either be a terrifying and agonizing experience for the victim or extremely intimate and pleasurable for both of them but that mostly depended on the one feeding. Since Daren sired Zane they had a strong bond which brought them closer and each time they fed together their bond would strengthen.

Zane felt his mouth fill with Daren's blood and gave an involuntary moan of pleasure. After a few long minutes he knew he should stop but feeling a bit high from his sire's blood he didn't want to stop.

"Enough." Daren's voice seemed to snap him from his blood haze and he brushed his tongue over the wound and watched in fascination as it began to heal. It wasn't until the wound had closed up that he looked up at his sire and grinned sheepishly.

He then got undressed and crawled under the covers with Daren and felt sleep overtake his senses quickly while Daren rubbed his lower back in a slow, circular motion.


End file.
